In The Light Of Dawn
by LadyAngelToxicity
Summary: This story is based on the tabletop war-game Infinity created and owned by Corvus Belli. I DO NOT own Infinity. I only own the character Akira Tinada as she is my character from an online game i play. All Infinity rights and ownership, Including the cover photo for this story rightfully belong to Corvus Belli. I do not own them.


**In The Light Of Dawn**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Please keep in mind that my story is a Fantasy/ Sci-Fi.**

 **Please keep in mind the FANTASY part when reviewing.**

 **My story may not and is not obliged to align with the Chronology of the game.**

 **That said i hope you enjoy my story!**

Ash floated through the air as the sun shone through the partial breaks in the darkened cloudy sky. Amongst the destruction and sounds of battle echoing through the city, One girl, eighteen years of age, wandered through the ruined city trying to find someone, anyone that could help her.

 _" Hello? Is anyone there? "_ The young girls voice echoed through the empty ruins. As she called out, The girl noticed a shadow moving through the ruins. As she walked forward slowly and called again, A large alien charged at her from the shadows.

As it lunged at the girl, A tall woman in heavy armor charged at the alien with a large golden sword. Her armor was as white as pearls with red shoulder plates. She had long blonde hair that looked as if it was very carefully braided. After several minutes of combat, The woman managed to kill the alien. After cleaning her sword on a cloth, She turned to the girl and helped her to her feet.

 _" This sector was evacuated. What are you doing here? "_ The woman looked sternly at the girl. _" I asked you what you are doing here. And who are you? "_

 _" M...My name is Akira. Akira Tinada. I was trapped in a building when the attacks began. What was that thing? And who are you? "_ Akira looked at the woman curiously.

 _" My name is Joan. Joan D'Ark. Im the Force Commander for PanOceania. You said your name was Akira Tinada? Your father was a Teutonic Knight. He was killed in combat a few years ago right? "_ Joan smiled slightly as Akira nodded. Joan sheathed her sword before turning towards the dead alien. _" That is a Morat infantry unit from the Combined Army. They are a combined force of several alien races governed by an ancient evolved artificial intelligence. They basically want to kill everything. We never expected them to attack the capitol though. They have never come near Neoterra before. "_

 _" Well maybe they are looking for something. Or maybe like you said they just want to kill us all. "_ Akira smiled as Joan chuckled.

 _" More than likely. They haven't seemed to search for anything but blood and combat before so i doubt they would start now. Anyway you should come with me. Our forward outpost isn't far and we need all the able bodies we can get. PanOceania may be the most advanced technological force in the known universe but we still ned allies. I can train you if you like. You can become a knight like your father. "_ Joan smiled but Akira seemed upset.

As tears fell down her cheeks, Akira spoke softly. _" I miss him so much. I remember the day he died. I don't think ill ever be-able to forget it.. The day he died was my birthday. He said he had a present for me but then the communication cut out. A few weeks later, A general from PanOceania brought us the flag my father used to keep tied to his belt. They said it was all they could find. "_ Akira fell to her knees and covered her face with her hands as Joan knelt beside her and spoke softly.

 _" That part is true. I gave them the flag after i buried your father. I was with him when he died. He was like a father to me. He was my mentor and my closest friend. He left your present with me until i could find you but finding you hasn't exactly been easy. I heard you left once you found out your father died. Where did you go? "_

Akira spoke softly, almost a whisper but could not stop the tears from falling. _" I went to Acontecimento. Spent the last few years there studying jungle warfare and working my fingers to the bone. They taught me to hunt and survive but they wouldn't teach me about combat. Said i was too young. "_

Joan smiled. _" Well you might have been a few years ago but your almost a grown woman now. If you want to join the fight ill happily teach you everything your father taught me. Once we get these aliens off Neoterra ill even give you the present he left with me. But you will need to finish your training first. We have a lot of work to do so lets go. "  
_

After a few hours of walking, and a few random Morat units interrupting, Joan and Akira arrived at the forward outpost. Before training could begin however, Joan told Akira to get cleaned up and get a few days sleep. After wandering through the ruined city, Akira didn't argue. Sleep and a bath sounded like heaven to her.

Akira had a long, hot bath before having something to eat and drink before asking Joan about her father. They talked about Akira's father for a couple of hours until Joan got called away to lead a charge against the Combined Army. Akira said goodbye before heading to bed for a few days of rest and relaxation.

 **There's Chapter 1!**

 **I know its short but i am writing this story as i play the game itself and i have only had two matches so far.**

 **On top of that i still have my other two stories to keep writing and current RL stuff happening.**

 **That being said i will update new chapters as i can so stay tuned!**

 **Read and Review ^_^**


End file.
